Resident Evil: The Guyver's New Objective
by Chamoblade
Summary: A Story About Claire and Chris Redfield from resident evil and the guyver coming into action
1. The Begining of New Creations

**__**

Resident Evil: The Guyver's New Objective

The story takes place in a big city. Three people were on a journey to find a crystal that had magical powers. The power it had was unknown. They found out it was on board a sunken ship. The ship on the other hand was a Chronos-Umbrella ship. They began their search when all of a sudden zombie monsters tried to attack them. They swam to shore to safety for now anyways.

They made it back to the city. They decided to go to the police station and search for weapons. The police station was poorly managed. They got all the weapons they thought they needed. They managed to get a magnum, shotguns, and handguns with as much ammo they could find to go with each. 

They were on their way out to kill the zombie monsters they thought were the only ones to fear, but there were more. Zombies and zombie monsters were overpopulating the city. They fought their way down an empty alley, or so they thought. They saw a horrid site a woman with her face melting of then being devoured by a zombie monster whole. They ran as fast as they could. They made it out of the alley when then they were surrounded they shot down many zombies but more were coming. Then out of no where the Guyver comes slicing zombie's heads and limbs off while telling them to run and hide he would meet them later. 

On the way away from the zombies, one zombie, or close to changing into one yells out the girl's name. It appears that he knows her, but who is he? He tells her to take the crystal the one they were looking for he said it would protect her from evil.

After all that they ran to the monorail station that led to the other side of the city at this exact time the Guyver was knocked out it seems that zombie monsters were zombie zoanoids one bit through his armor right to his head and thought he was dead. What was it thinking the Guyver never dies? He was just knocked out for a couple minutes he was a little alert he heard their plans to take that monorail train and go to the other side of the city.

Finally he arose and went as fast as he could go to warn three survivors on that side. Hmm gee 760 mph should get me somewhere on ground. So he ran that fast wow you say well he is the Guyver.

He made it to warn the others. He told them that the zombies and zoanoid zombies were planning to travel on the monorail to the other side of the city for fresh meat. That meaning the humans left on the other side. 

After that news was all of them told their stories on their journey to the other side of the city. The three survivors had the same stories. They were searching for this magical crystal on this sunken Chronos-Umbrella ship. They told their names. They are Mike Hunter, Max Cunning, and Sara Waters. Then Sara showed the Guyver the crystal she was given. He said that is a piece of a guyver unit, he also said it would grow back to its original form eventually. He told them it is the most powerful armor ever known to man and alien kind. He told them aliens created zoanoids and us. He said the zoanoids were a mistake. The creators then tried to correct their mistake by making the supreme armor it took many years but they made it and humans were suppose to wear it but they rebelled. The guyver bonds with any organism and increases their power, intelligence, and many other things. Sara was amazed. 

The Guyver explained how he got there and what he was really looking for. He said he was looking for Chris and Claire Redfield. He wanted them to join him in taking down Chronos and Umbrella, which now are working together. He said that Chris and Claire Redfield knows a lot about Umbrella and has survived many, or most of their creations. He said he had a gift for them to become supreme soldiers if they accept it. He also said he wants them to join the organization called ACTF he said this organization is against Chronos and now also Umbrella. 

**__**

Stay Tuned for Part 2 Of Resident Evil: The Guyver's New Objective


	2. The Story of Claire and Chris

****

Resident Evil: The Guyver's New Objective Part: 2

While the Guyver and the others (Max Hunter, Mike Cunning, and Amanda Warner) are traveling to get to the other part of the city, Chris and Claire are already there. They are searching for the underground corporation Umbrella. They are at the wrong place at the wrong time and they are not aware of the dangers and new creatures due to the fusion of Umbrella and Chronos. Chris and Claire begin their search for the entrance. They are fully prepared for zombie encounters.

****

Chris: Hey look a monorail. This city is bigger than I thought.

****

Claire: yeah, let's try to find a place where we can see the other part of it.

****

Chris: great idea... We can also see if the outbreak happened here.

****

Writers note: Outbreak = T virus or anything from game resident evil.

Chris and Claire now travel to tallest building. This happens to be a Chronos Corp. building.

****

Chris: Ok lets get to the roof

****

Claire: race ya to the top.

****

Chris: Claire be careful we shouldn't be playing around

****

Claire: hey come on nothing bad has happened here

****

Chris: Claire you and me always end up in disasters. Remember Antarctica?

****

Claire: Ok you have a point.

****

Chris: Ok lets hurry

****

Claire: but, you said... oh never mind

__

They reach the top.

****

Chris: hmm let's see. Damn this shit.

****

Claire: What?

****

Chris: look.... Our bad luck again

****

Claire: where? Oh fuck.

****

Chris: Now you see?

****

Claire: yes, what can we do?

****

Chris: hmm that part of the city is long gone from being saved we have to ignore searching for Umbrella right now... At least we know that Umbrella is here due to this outbreak.

****

Claire: yeah, well we better get prepared to fight...I know no one is gonna believe this. 

****

Chris: what makes you say this...

****

Claire: come on zombies, T virus, people are ignorant they won't believe us.

****

Chris: good point all right lets get the weapons fully loaded and we'll need more ammo

****

Claire: good thing we are cops... We can get ammo at the station.

****

Chris: Alright lets take the elevator time

Claire and Chris got off the rooftop and walked down steps and then proceeded to elevator on floor before rooftop.

****

Chris: ok.... Hmm this elevator is odd

****

Claire: you mean the key thing to get to the basement floor

****

Chris: yeah... This is Chronos Corp. right?

****

Claire: Yeah? 

****

Chris: What are they trying to hide?

****

Claire: We'll find that out later...

****

Chris: Ok after we clean up or block the invasion of this part of the city we'll check this out.

Elevator stops they make it to first floor.

****

Chris: LETS GO!

They ran as fast as they could down the street, but before they made it down the street a bloody monorail came and stopped at the station. Chris and Claire knew what was up.

****

Chris & Claire: Here we go

****

Chris: ready sis

****

Claire: yeah

Millions of zombies break out. 

****

Chris & Claire: shit 

****

Chris: there are too many we must aim for their heads and run to the end of the street when there is an opening.

****

Claire: I agree 

The citizens started screaming. The Guyver heard them on his walk there.

****

Guyver: I have to get there fast see ya guys.

****

Amanda: Man is he awesome

****

Max & Mike: yeah 

A herd of zombies lunge at the Guyver.

****

Guyver: Time to kill.

The Guyver decapitates four zombies in a row with his elbow blades. Blood splatters all over him.

****

Guyver: Now this is a blood bath! Now how about a barbeque.

Guyver uses his chest blast and annihilates ten zombies and clears a path for him to get by.

****

Guyver: Now to find Claire and Chris Redfield they have to be down on the other side of this part of the city.

Zombies block the whole other side of the city getting closer to Claire and Chris. The guyver zips right by slicing heads, limbs and torsos off.

****

Guyver: this is too easy where are the zoianoid zombies at? Weird, oh well I have to worry about Claire and Chris right now.

The Guyver gets almost near the end of the street when out of nowhere he is fired upon by two people in the shadows.

****

Guyver: Damn it! HOLD YOUR FIRE!

Chris and Claire stop. They step out to reveal themselves when the Guyver turns human, or back to no unit armor.

****

Claire: What? Who?

****

Guyver: Clueless Claire?

****

Chris: Who, or what are you?

**Guyver: **I am human just like you only I have space armor.

****

Chris & Claire: Space Armor?

****

Claire: Hold on (talks to Chris) space armor? Is he crazy?

****

Chris: No he can't be I me we used to think zombies weren't real then umbrella made it true.

****

Claire: (talking to Chris) OK, OK you have a point.

****

Claire: What's your name? What do you want?

****

Guyver: I am Jay Nelson and I came to give you two each a gift and to warn you about Chronos-Umbrella.

****

Claire & Chris: Chronos-Umbrella?

****

Chris: We know Umbrella is bad, so Chronos is too?

****

Claire: Yeah, What does Chronos do?

****

Jay Nelson: Look you guys I don't have time to explain just accept these guyver units. These units make you like me and they give you more power and you can't die.

****

Jay: If ya don't want to accept them you can take risks here and other places where Umbrella or Chronos-Umbrella is.


End file.
